Leia Meets Rey
by Lightningstorm99
Summary: Leia heads to Jakku to buy X wings from a black market arms dealer for the resistance, but while on the planet she meets Rey as a young teenager.


Chapter 1

Leia had left the new republic soon after learning what her son had done, she had also started searching for her brother knowing he would blame himself for Ben's actions. Leia blamed Snoke, but she couldn't find either of them. Though Luke seems to have cut himself off from the force maybe on purpose, Ben seems to have found a way to hide himself maybe Snoke had taught him she didn't know but that was not an option for locating either of them.

The first order had presented its self but the New Republic wasn't doing anything about it, believing that the treaties signed by the imperial remnants would be enough to stop the first order from becoming a threat. Leia didn't believe this and formed the resistance as a result; but as many now knew her biological father was Darth Vader she didn't have many allies. It was one of the things that brought her to Jaku causing her to turn towards black market arms dealers for equipment this was nothing new to her she had done this during the days of the rebellion.

A Twi'lek arms dealer stood there with a teenage girl she was dressed in simple white clothing and had brown hair, blue eyes but this wasn't what caught Leia's attention. The force swirled around this girl like she had never seen before.

"So your General Organa?" he asked.

"Yes I'm in the market for T-85 X wings," she answered.

"Yes. I have access to 3 squadrons, some of them will need repair work though," he answered.

"That's fine," Leia said handing him the credit chit the card had hundreds of thousands of New Republic credits on it.

"Rey take her to the fighters," said the man.

"Yes John," she said waving for Leia for follow her the girl seemed to have something else about her that Leia could sense.

"So your Rey?" asked Leia.

"Yes."

"Do you have a last name?" asked Leia reaching out with the force.

"Just Rey," she answered.

"Tell me. Have you spent your whole life on Jakku?" the force swirled around this girl it was also trying to tell Leia something, back in the day she might have arranged for the girl to study at Luke's academy but her own son had made sure that was no longer an option.

"No I came here and I'm sure it was an accident but I was left on the planet when there ship took off," Rey answered as they walked around the corner Leia could see just over a hundred fighters sitting lined up she needed this to arm the resistance.

"Listen Rey I am looking for people to join the resistance I'd like you to join," said Leia.

"My family could be looking for me. For all I know though, if they are maybe they might come back," she said Leia really did feel sorry for this girl if that hope was what she was holding onto to keep going.

"I'm sorry Rey but don't you think if they were coming back they would have by now," said Leia as the girl broke down maybe a small part of her always knew that.

"Do you think I could find them if they are alive?" asked Rey.

"Yes its possible but your future seems to be out there not here on Jakku."

"I can help you," said Rey after a few minutes of thought "I need to get some of my things I don't really have a lot though."

"Take a few days it'll take some time for me to get my pilots to the planet to fly those fighters," said Leia. It was latter on that night that Leia was laying down in bed she wouldn't tell the Rey about the force for a couple of weeks it was better to let her settle in.

"So it seems you collect strange people" said a voice of a force ghost she was familiar with.

"Ben? Or is it Obi one? After the fall of the empire Luke and I spent some time inside the Palpatines temple it had all sorts of information in it about clone wars era Jedi," she said he had appeared to her a few times she didn't really know Yoda after all.

"It was Obi one ken obi at once point in my life, after the fall of the republic I changed it to Ben, still I think there is something about that girl you should know, especially if your considering training her" the force ghost said as he started explaining what the force was telling him.

* * *

Hello everyone please I'd like to know what you think so leave a review I might turn this into a full story.


End file.
